Introduction The objective of the Biodetection Core is to develop and provide practical and effective systems for detecting various biological agents in support of Region IX RCE's overall efforts in biodefense and infectious disease. Current diagnostic tools for detecting infectious agents rely heavily on serum antibody expression, polymerase chain reaction (PCR), and/or culture. Although reliable, these methods all require substantial time, extensive human involvement, laboratory-based equipment, and relatively high pathogen loads. The significance of such limitations is clearly illustrated by die initial efforts to detect the delivery of anthraxlaced letters in September, 2001 in Florida and Washington, D.C, and identify and quarantine patients with severe acute respiratory syndrome (SARS) in China in 2003 (25). In countering bioterrorism and emerging infectious diseases effectively, we believe that one of the major challenges is rapid and reliable detection of the nature and breadth of an infectious event. To meet this challenge, we will create the Biodetection Core in the Region IX RCE. Recent research progress in the areas of microelectromechanical system (MEMS), nanotechnology and biosensors has provided revolutionary pathways for solving the aforementioned problems. For example, as demonstrated in our laboratories, MEMS micro fluidic technology has enabled the creation of so-called labon- a-chip (LOC) portable biodetection systems, in which pumps, valves and channels are miniaturized and integrated, and sample preparation and detection processes can be automated from start to finish (4,23,7). By combining MEMS microfluidic systems with mass spectrometry (MS), liquid chromatography (LC) and electrospray ionization (ESI), we became the first and only team to demonstrate peptide detection using a lab-on-a-chip system (9). We have also demonstrated the first microfluidics-embedded nanoelectromechanical device (BioNEMS) capable of recognizing individual bacterial pathogens directly, without bio-labels (1). With advanced optical biosensing technology[unreadable]fluorescence correlation spectroscopy (FCS)[unreadable]the DNA detection limit has been pushed to the single-molecule and SNP level (16). Additionally, the highly sensitive electrochemical enzyme-multiplied immunoassay technique (ElectroEMIT) can amplify detection signals in the form of an electrical current for digitized recording (8). Coupling ElectroEMIT with nanoscale electronic circuits (2) promises significant improvements in the signal/noise ratio, sensitivity and density of sensor arrays. By integrating these Bio/MEMS/Nano techniques, we can create various miniaturized portable biodetection platforms to detect specific pathogens and pathogen-related biomarkers such as proteins, antibodies, RNA and DNA for multiple infectious agents with ultrahigh sensitivities and specificities. Although this team has tremendous experience and extensive expertise at the forefront of the biodetection field, we need to transition our techniques from advanced lab research to delivery of practical systems for biodefense and infectious disease. The RCE will provide an excellent environment for this transition. Most of the biodetection techniques in our core have matured sufficiently for us to engage in clinical testing of our technologies. We plan to establish multi-disciplinary and collaborative research programs within and outside the core. These collaborative efforts will enable advanced biological research in the RCE; development, testing, selection and improvement of our biodetection systems; and eventually transfer of the systems as reliable and effective tools for emergency response to a bioterrorist event or infectious disease.